


Forest Ballet

by qr0ws



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Enchantress is kinda Homophobic ????, Fluff, Forests, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Wholesome, Yes These Are Cookies, Yes there's forests, i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qr0ws/pseuds/qr0ws
Summary: Whipped Cream Cookie wants to see what's past the wall. Where he was told of rotting vegetation and a darkness that lingers in the Dark Forest.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 23





	1. Seed

Whipped cream cookie happily twirled in the forest, he was performing for the trees, his first audience.

He lived with Millennial Tree Cookie, and they helped each other in the forest. Whipped Cream Cookie gathers some essentials and Millennial Tree Cookie keeps them safe. Their part of the vast forest was quiet and cute. However there was a darkness enshrouding another part of the forest, and Whipped Cream Cookie was told to never go to that part. For it was Dark and Evil. 

Whipped Cream Cookie dropped to the floor with a sigh, his arms spread out as he stared to the sky while laying on the grass. "Your performance was delightful." Millennial Tree Cookie commented, drinking his tea while sitting on a tree stump. "Hey, Tree?" Whipped Cream Cookie asked, still staring up at the sky. "Yes, dear?" He responded, setting his cup down.

"What do you think is beyond that wall? Behind the smoke." He asked, tracing the shape of the cloud in the sky with his finger in the air. Millennial Tree Cookie furrowed his brow and sighed. "Nothing. It's barren, darkness consumed it and it all rotted away." He responded, picking up her cup again and taking a sip of his tea. Whipped Cream Cookie rolled to his stomach and looked up at Millennial Tree Cookie.

"Really??" He asked, his interest perking.

Millennial Tree Cookie nodded and smiled softly at Whipped Cream Cookie. "So that is why we never go that far into the forest. Being in the barren land eats you away. You rot." Whipped Cream's heart sank into his stomach when he heard what he said.. "..Okay." He said, standing up and stretching his limbs. "I'm going to go for a walk. Dancing all morning gets me tired ~" He smiled warmly at Millennial Tree, and then skipped off, disappearing from his sight.

He wanted to see the wall, what was past it. Even if it rotted him away, he still wanted to experience over the wall. He sighed and approached his hideout space, sitting down on a tree stump and slumping over another that was his table. "Sooo tired..." He groaned, sitting back up as he sighed and looked behind him. That way was to the wall. But Millennial Tree would immediately assume he'd be on his way there. So he decided to wait it out. Once it was evening he went back to the cabin he shared with Millennial Tree.

Well not share, he sleeps somewhere else and Whipped Cream sleeps in the cabin. 

* * *

Whipped Cream arrived at the cabin, looking around for Millennial Tree , to no avail. He gave up and just went to his room, thinking of a plan so he could go to the wall. He pondered on his makeshift mattress and looked up to the wooden ceiling. Then, he gasped and sat up, immediately thinking of a plan. He rushed outside to a small patch of jelly animals. He motioned for them to come to him and he crouched down on the grass and explained to them his master plan. They all agreed and rushed back to their homes. Whipped Cream stood upright and sighed in relief. 

"What are you doing out so late, Whipped Cream?" Millennial Tree's voice was heard behind him, standing at the door of the cabin. Whipped Cream felt shivers go up his spine and he turned around, waving awkwardly. He skipped back to him and rushed into the cabin. 

"I was just confirming with the jellimals about the dance they wanted me to perform tomorrow." He laughed nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. Millennial Tree raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Good luck, dear. I can't attend tomorrow, I have... Business to do." He smiled softly to the cookie. "Are you sure?" Whipped Cream asked, celebrating in his head. Millennial Tree nodded and went to the door, "Have a good rest, dear." 

Whipped Cream nodded silently as he closed the door behind him as he exited. Once he was gone, Whipped Cream ran to his bed and grabbed his pillow, hugging it and happily rolling around on his bed. Once he was tired out he slid off his bed to quickly change to his sleepwear. He slept as early as he could, for he couldn't wait till tomorrow morning. 


	2. Seed (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped Cream finally follows through with his plan. If he gets caught or hurt in the process is up to fate.

Once sunrise broke Whipped Cream Cookie woke up excited. He giggled excitedly as he slipped his ballet clothes on. He took a while to get it on considering it was pretty tight fitting. He slipped his pointe shoes on and tied the ribbon on his legs and then stood up. Once he was ready he frantically walked out the door, closing it behind him. He looked around to see if Millennial Tree was around. Nope. With a sigh of relief he walked to his hideout, his safespace.

* * *

Once he had arrived, he scittered to the jellimals gathered at his hideout. Scooping some small jellimals into his hands, he looked to the others and sat at his tree stump. "Okay guys, if Millennial Tree comes around and asks for me, say I went out and went to gather some berries to feed you guys after my performance. And start cheering so I can hear you." He explained, putting the jellimals down and standing up. "I'll be back! Don't worry everyone." He smiled sweetly. The Jellimals all chittered in agreement and allowed him to leave. 

Whipped Cream was walking his way to the wall, a bit nervous. When he approached the stone wall that separated the two parts of the forest, he got a shiver down his spine. Gulping nervously, he stood right at the wall, looking up at it. Breathing heavily out of fear, he begun to climb up. Trying to avoid the thorned vines, he took a bit of time to climb. "Ughghg.." He complained, finally reaching the top. Sitting at the top to catch his breath, he scooted a little forwards and looked at the ground  _ all _ the way down there... Nervously trying to climb down, his leg was caught in a vine and because he was so paranoid he yelped and lost his grip on the wall, falling down before getting caught in the vines. He panicked and immediately tried to untangle himself. After about 10 minutes of him wriggling out of the vines, he finally fell to the ground with a  _ thud _ . 

Rubbing the back of his head, he stood up and dusted himself off. Whipped Cream looked around in the dark, gloomy forest. "Hey.." He looked down at the grass and then to the trees surrounding him. "Everything's not rotted away? They look perfectly healthy but going through a phase." He said to himself, beginning to walk into the forest. He shivered as it was pretty cold.. But then he noticed a trail of dead grass. A trail to some sort of village maybe? The thought lingered in Whipped Cream's head as he followed the trail. His eyes were following the trail, he didn't know where it lead or where he was going, but he was looking on the bright side of things. He'll find a village with some nice Dark Forest cookies and they'll tell him of how life is on the other side of wall~ Amazing plan, Whipped Cream! 

When Whipped Cream was walking, a tree root burst from the ground and was heading straight towards his direction. Frozen in terror as this tree root was about to be his impending doom, he whimpered and held out his hands. Before the root could even touch Whipped Cream, he was miraculously saved by something or someone pushing him out of the way. They had a stumble and both fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, Whipped Cream finally opened his eyes to see a man with black armor, a lighter black cape... He looked up to his face, which had a large eye scar, and a beautiful red eye. His hair was short and flowy, two white streaks on the right side of it. regulating his breathing, he realized the position they were in. 

"Who??!" Whipped Cream thought to himself, a small twinge of blush forming on his cheeks. The other man breathed heavily while looking down to catch his breath. 

The bigger man took a minute to catch his breath, finally breathing regularly and standing up, looking down at Whipped Cream Cookie on the ground. "You don't belong here." He said flatly, nothing to sugarcoat it with. Ouch. "Wait a minute-" Whipped Cream objected, standing up and dusting his clothes off. "Who are you?!" He asked, taking a step back. 

"That's none of your business. Now leave." The man said, his red eye glaring at Whipped Cream. He pointed to the direction of the wall. Whipped Cream furrowed his brow and put his foot down. "I am not leaving! I did not climb the wall only for a grumpy old man to show me out!" He exclaimed to The Grumpy Old Man. "Now either you let me go on my own or I make you let me go!" He continued, glaring at him back. The man got increasingly annoyed and took a few steps towards him. "Either you leave or I _make_ you leave." He said in a low voice. Whipped Cream got a little nervous and took another few steps back before he tripped on a root sprouting from underground. He yelped as he fell but was immediately caught by the man by his arm. whipped Cream go back on his feet and gave a death look to the man. "Thank you." He said in an annoyed tone. The man wouldn't let go of his wrist. 

"Leave." He said, his voice angry. Whipped Cream tried to pull out of his grasp but to no avail. "Let me go!!" He exclaimed, wacking at his chest and arms. After a solid 10 minutes of them just having a scuffle, the man winces in pain. Not because of Whipped Cream's punches and kicks, but due to something else. He immediately let Whipped Cream go and pushed him away from him, covering his face with his hand as he writhed in pain. He breathed heavily as he bit his lower lip in pain. "Uhm..?" Whipped Cream was confused now, this man was just bullying him to leave and now he's the one in pain. "Are you... Okay?" Whipped Cream asked, slowly approaching him before the man extended his arm to stop him from getting any closer. 

"Just go away." He managed to say, not letting Whipped Cream get any closer. He was shaking, and in a lot of pain. Whipped Cream saw that, and it was really concerning Whipped Cream. WAS HE KILLING HIM?! No... 

Whipped Cream turned to leave but... He couldn't leave this old sickly man to DIE!! So he sat down on the grass and waited for the man to let him near him. The man looked at Whipped Cream sitting on the floor as he slowly regained his composure. With a small scoff of a chuckle, he lowered his hand and grinned at Whipped Cream. "You're really annoying." He said before wincing again. Whipped Cream grinned a little and scooted towards him. The man allowed himself to sit on the ground beside Whipped Cream, and let his migraine pass.

* * *

Once the man's migraine passed, he uncovered his face and sighed. Whipped Cream tilted his head as he was thinking of what to ask the guy. 

"Dark Choco. Dark Choco Cookie." The man finally broke the silence. "What?" Whipped Cream asked, furrowing his brow. "My name. My name is Dark Choco Cookie." He said, raising an eyebrow at the pink fella. "Oh! Well, I'm Whipped Cream Cookie." He responded, nodding. "Whipped Cream.." Dark Choco said, looking out to the forest. "You're from the Enchanted Forest, you're covered in pink and white, you look like a clown and your names Whipped Cream Cookie." Dark Choco grinned, teasing the cookie. "Hey! At least I'm not some edgelord Dark Cookie who wears a _cape_." Whipped Cream retorted, smirking at his fire roast. 

"Very funny." Dark Choco responded, finally getting up with a huff. "Well." Whipped Cream stood up after him and looked at him intently. He felt a blush grow on his cheeks the more he looked at him. 

"Why are you still here? Go home." Dark Choco said, fixing his cape over his right arm. "No reason.~" Whipped Cream said, still in his lovestruck trance. 

"Fine. I'll take you home myself then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf uhhh gay little cookie??? also all art is mine!! i drew it myself hehe <3  
> my twittah https://twitter.com/C0RQZON


	3. Seed (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancin.

Dark Choco immediately grabbed Whipped Cream and slung him over his shoulder. Whipped Cream had too slow of a reaction time to stop this from happening! He pounded his fists against Dark Choco's armor. "Let me go let me go!!" He complained, continuing to slam his hands against his armor. "No. You're going back home." Dark Choco responded walking to the wall. 

"What?! No!!" Whipped Cream yelled, trying to squirm in his grip. After a while, he just gave up. Flopping over like a worm, he just watched the Dark Forest behind them. "Are we there yet." Whipped Cream asked, breaking the silence. "Yes." Dark Choco replied, moving some low hanging branches as he walked. With a relieve sigh, Whipped Cream just went back to being a worm.

* * *

After a while, they finally reached the wall. "Here you go. Bye." Dark Choco said, putting him down and turning around. "Wait wait you want me to _climb_ this wall again?!" Whipped Cream cried out, grabbing Dark Choco by his arm. Dark Choco turned around and looked at the wall then back at him. "You're right. You are too weak to climb this dangerous side of the wall. 

In an instant, Whipped Cream was slung on Dark Choco's back and he climbed the wall. With a few grunts from the man as he climbed the dangerous wall. "I'm sorry-" Whipped cream started before he was cut off by Dark Choco grunting as he leaped upwards to the top, pulling himself and Whipped Cream to the top. Instinctively he climbed down and jumped the rest of the way down. While they fell down, Whipped Cream screamed and squeezed his eyes shut before he realized they were okay. "Are your... Old man knees not hurting right now?" Whipped Cream asked. "Hm? Oh, yeah, they do." Dark Choco replied, starting to walk before he realized this is what the Enchanted Forest was like. Bright, bountiful, green... Fresh. He took in the fresh air and smiled a little. "It's nice to be back." He said to himself, before being rudely interrupted by Whipped Cream. 

"It's that way." He said, pointing straight ahead. "My home. You can take me there." Dark Choco nodded and begun to walk, admiring the scenery quietly. After a few minutes of silence, the jellimals approaches them with chittering, noticing the big man carrying Whipped Cream. "Woah woah! Hey little guys~" Whipped Cream flailed his arms around to keep them from chittering about Dark Choco. "He's nice! _sort of_ -" Dark Choco loosened his grip on Whipped Cream, enough to make him slide down. "WOAH WOAH WOAH- He's a good guy, Jellimals! I swear." He calmed the jellimals down. After a few moments they lead the two to the "stage" they made for Whipped Cream as a gift. Gasping, Whipped Cream was put down and he walked to the stage... It wasn't really a stage, per se, it was more like a patch of space made and decorated with flowerbushes and cleared out space. The perfect environment Whipped Cream loved to dance in. "Awh.. You guys.." He teared up. 

Dark Choco was silent, he didn't feel like he belonged, crossing his arms and seeing Whipped Cream happy was kind of comforting. . . The Jellimals all surrounded them and knocked for the trees to begin the music. Once Whipped Cream's favorite music to dance to started playing, the jellimals had an amazing idea. They all huddled to push the two cookies together. 

"Woah, what-" Dark Choco objected, before the two were face to face. Whipped Cream tucked some hair behind his ear. "You've danced ballet before, right?" He asked, taking Dark Choco's hands in his. "I had practice years ag-" "Perfect!" 

Whipped Cream pulled him in for a dance, both of them dancing gracefully in the forest. Although Dark Choco did stumble and trip on his own feet sometimes, he did do pretty well. 

Whipped Cream broke from their dance to twirl on his own, falling back into Dark Choco's arms. They were a dancing match made in heaven. 

The Jellimals watched in awe as they were simply so graceful. Whipped Cream leading the bigger man in the dance, but also allowing him to incorperate his own movements. Once the music was finished, they both held hands as they had their arms extended into the air for a bow. Breathing heavily, Whipped Cream saw Dark Choco's sweet smile as they danced. It warmed his heart. The jellimals all cheered for the duo.

After they bowed, the jellimals all fell silent as something behind them emerged...

"Whipped Cream?" Millennial Tree's voice was heard from behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to be taking a small break from writing after this. thank you for reading :) i'll update this fic whenever i can <3

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter lolz @C0RQZON


End file.
